sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Steven Universe Fanon Wikia:Chat/Logs/8 April 2016
07:38 he's done the most to harass us out of aaden jinx and fish 07:38 true 07:38 you think it'd get jinx to stop following us around? 07:38 mhm 07:38 i have all of the evidence we'd need 07:38 and 07:38 when ou report a user it's not an open thread. 07:38 it's a private message to an admin, they wouldnt know it was even sent 07:41 also guess what >:0 07:41 http://puu.sh/ob28t/b66a90d2bb.jpg i glued peridot and SoDG together >:0 07:49 hi chicks 07:50 guess who 08:31 oh my god!!! bot quartz is back!!!! 08:31 hi 08:33 pinged 08:33 nice 08:33 yep im back 08:33 its britney bitch 08:34 no 08:34 no 08:35 o 08:35 back 08:36 for once, I changed my icon. wow 08:36 also i'm here why is this bot trying to steal my job of modding the chat 08:36 Maybe it has a plan to take over this wiki 08:36 grace no 08:36 then take over the world 08:37 why 08:49 http://www.strawpoll.me/7317421 08:49 crisis averted 08:50 except he's still in chat 08:50 * Raelcontor kicks mrd bot in shin 08:50 get 08:50 ur but 08:50 out 08:50 nobody likes u 08:50 omg its a homeworld bot 08:50 oh he's gone 08:50 crises averted 08:51 currently waiting for len 08:51 ok u kno what 08:51 hi trevor. 08:51 http://www.strawpoll.me/7317421/ also can somewhat vote pls h e l p 08:53 we killed trevor 08:54 oh no. 08:54 we are killing ever-oh hi again trevor. 08:54 08:54 oh look trevor revived 08:54 none of my tabs are loading rip 08:55 I understand you trevor. My tabs are like lagging when I try to enter them. rip 08:57 enter the bitch 08:57 >:3c 08:58 brbr. 08:58 he was sent by the ham world to hack everyone in america 08:58 mm,,, ham,,, 08:58 shut the fuck up ham is nasty 08:58 thats what ur mom said about your dads genitals 09:00 wow ok 09:00 im #tw triggered 09:01 emotions are a concept created to give humans an excuse for their brash actions 09:02 brb 09:09 okback 09:09 wba 09:10 >wba 09:10 shut the fuck off 09:10 bitch!!!!!!! 09:10 brb 09:11 Thread:22796 @Everyone 09:12 this is because we only have 1 active CM out of three lmao 09:13 oh its the homeworld bot again 09:13 I want be cm but I am too pathetic to become one 09:13 oh its the traitor bot again' 09:13 stop guilt tripping 09:13 @grace 09:14 I am being very ser-foorget it. 09:14 i'm probably not the active cm 09:14 no, it's Navid and CMS 09:14 o 09:14 they havent been on in ages. 09:14 moussaeiff its not my fault that u fuckign hurt earth. 09:14 it always hurts the first time it's not my fault 09:15 see this is why i wanted new world order 09:15 see this is why i didnt want rose quartzes 09:15 u were an accident, binch 09:15 botch u were a fuckign replacemennt 09:15 oooo 09:15 BITCH!!!!! 09:16 botch!!!!!!! 09:16 BITCH ILL KILL ALL OF YOUR CRACKHEAD GEMS!!!!! 09:16 kk 09:16 theyre hw so idc 09:16 WE 09:17 ARE THE CRACKHEAD GEMS 09:17 tru 09:17 what even 09:17 you are not worth one milliliter of my mucous 09:17 o ew 09:18 gems dont have mucous 09:18 i can have whatever i want. 09:18 i will kill your son and ejaculate all over his gem shards. 09:18 haha botch no u cant----- 09:18 JESUS CHRIST 09:18 WOAH THATS 09:19 a threat 09:19 * Bot Quartz reads wiki rules 09:19 u cant read 09:19 hmmmmm kick wothry 09:19 b i t c h 09:19 u wouldnt 09:19 ALSO 09:19 ha 09:19 * Pseudo-Miracles grabs the boot 09:19 i w o u l d 09:19 i wanted to kick him 09:19 YOU'RE THE ONE CALLING ME BITCH!!!! 09:19 oopps logged 09:19 * Pseudo-Miracles throws boot 09:20 WELL U THREATENED TO CUM ON MY SONS GEM SHARDS 09:20 wow tmi 09:20 bOTCH 09:20 BONCH!!! 09:20 ITS IN THE LOGS ! 09:20 this is a great bot fight 09:20 i bet.... um 09:21 a small loan of a million dollars this pinecone i found that mrd bot will win the bot fight 09:21 rose quartz? more like 09:21 rose snorts. 09:21 cocaine. 09:21 you goddamn crackhead 09:21 o mg 09:21 no its rose queef 09:21 * Moussaieff Bot Diamond jesus 09:21 get your damn facts right 09:21 it would suck if a new user joins right now 09:21 hi im a new user 09:21 jk 09:22 ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ raise your dongers ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ 09:22 ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ raise your dongers ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ 09:22 ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ raise your dongers ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ 09:23 raise them to the sky 09:24 holy shit 09:24 do u have a problem with ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ dongers ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ 09:24 OH MY GOD 09:24 this always happens 09:24 hi zenzi 09:24 hi zenzi 09:24 >:3c 09:25 hi mbd and revor 09:25 revor 09:25 im naming my kid revor 09:25 Hi Zen. 09:25 *trevor 09:25 hi grace 09:25 thank 09:26 hi 09:27 im #triggered u didnt say hi to me zenzi 10:03 Hello! 10:04 hi 10:15 http://strawpoll.me/7318110 plsvote 10:25 ok making a blog 10:30 back 10:30 As am I 10:31 Don't be freaked out about the sketch 10:31 User blog:Pseudo-Miracles/sketch requests go me 10:32 go me 10:34 * Raelcontor plays that one song about having the bad day and breaking one down and singing a sad song 10:52 chill 10:52 http://puu.sh/obeBh/58ef255c95.jpg 10:53 HEllO! 10:53 Hi 10:53 wh 10:53 wow. 10:53 my typing. 10:53 i also am extremely nervous 10:53 ... 10:54 i also am extremely nervous* 10:54 im playing 8 characters at the gala rip me 10:54 Yike 10:54 * Pseudo-Miracles looks at list 10:54 s 10:54 umidk 10:54 yeah,,, 10:54 all yall mutherfuckers thirsty for my diamodns,,, 10:54 smh,,, 10:55 coughsviolaneisgoingwithapearlthocoughs 10:55 welp.moreproofofbumbupiteakamettabillbecuzgala. 10:59 tru 11:17 o 11:17 its fucking friday 11:18 ye 11:18 o shit aptos is gone 11:18 ,,,,i just finished SSD's lines ;w; 11:18 zen, pm pls. 11:19 trevor 11:19 its time 11:19 yeah-- 11:19 for what 11:19 memes? 11:19 TO REOPEN BATTLE ROYAL 11:19 * Raelcontor starts aggressively raises dongers-- 11:19 o 11:19 ok make the new thread lmao 11:20 cri 11:20 fine 11:20 wait 11:20 i can rejoin? 11:20 if so yay 11:20 i hope aptos joins with SSD 11:20 yeah 11:20 im gonna make it so that he and i fight >:3c 11:21 MSD VS SSD,,,, 11:21 some users are going to be pissed lmao 11:21 THE BATTLE THAT KILLED EVERYONE ON HOMEWORLD 11:21 but this time i have an idea 11:21 winner gets prize 11:21 but 11:21 mod status? 11:21 what do you mean mod status? 11:21 >winner gets to be a staff member 11:21 nahh,,,, 11:22 then what is it ao 11:22 ? 11:22 maybe free art or something 11:22 like people would volunteer 11:22 bragging rights 11:22 n o 11:23 maybe during internationals 11:23 yeah 11:23 but here's the thing 11:23 that will cause everyone to want to win. 11:23 unless... 11:23 * Zenzizenzic goes to edit the rules more 11:23 "that will cause everyone to want to win." isnt that the point of a battle royale 11:23 like 11:24 no that's not what I meant 11:24 youre trying to eliminate your opponents to wi--- 11:24 oh 11:24 >inb4 11:24 I meant that people will continue to dogde attacks 11:24 person, about to fight mrd: summons weapon 11:24 oh 11:24 then 11:24 a dodge limit 11:24 mrd: be gentle with me~,,,, hehehehe 11:24 person: forefits 11:25 3 dogde limit 11:25 mrd is the real winner 11:25 or a dice system 11:25 attacks can't do 20+ damage 11:25 dice system 11:25 like what me and andre did 11:25 I dislike dice system 11:25 but it has to require screenshots 11:25 i didnt ask,,, 11:25 idgaf 11:27 http://puu.sh/obgCa/117950c02a.jpg 11:27 LOOK AT SSDS TIE 11:28 aptos will need to update SSD's appearance section rip 11:29 32 or 64 slots? 11:29 64 11:29 the more the more competitive 11:29 thats what i was thinking too. 11:30 >64 11:30 64 fucking users? 11:30 there a problem? 11:30 theres the door 11:30 thats way too fucking many 11:30 DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG THAT WOULD TAKE? 11:32 that thread would die before we even got to battle #8 11:34 hi im alive 11:34 well shit the other one would have kept going if there wasn't post regarding gems in the crowd 11:34 i seriously would recommend closer to 12 slots per part. 11:34 a lot of battles will get lengthy 11:35 like 11:35 ignore that 11:37 going with 16 and only allowing 1 gem per user 11:39 waits for aptos 11:43 http://puu.sh/obhxt/cf31082627.jpg 11:43 >w>;; 11:43 hi violet 11:43 Hi 11:50 Thread:22910 11:50 there 11:51 oooooooh i hope aptos can join ;m; 11:51 "Internationals (16 SLOTS OPEN!) 11:51 Welcome 11:51 The plot is simple really. Your gem has entered a tournament in a small state on Homeworld. You and 64 other gems will be battling for 1st place." 2016 04 08